veggietalesitsforthekidsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Song of the Cebu
The Song of the Cebu is the seventh Silly Songs with Larry from Josh and the Big Wall! and is sung by Larry the Cucumber. Lyrics Narrator: And now it's time for Silly Songs with Larry, the part of the show where Larry comes out and sings a silly song. Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls! Larry the Cucumber presents, in a sequential image, stereophonic, multimedia event, "The Song of the Cebu"! Larry: Cebu! This is a song about a boy... A song about a little boy and his cebus... A song about a little boy and his three cebus... The little boy who had a sick cebu, a sad cebu and a mute cebu. And also a hippo. Um... Um... This is me at the airport. This is my aunt ruth. This is me at a bullfight. This is me fighting a bull. Jimmy, Jerry and Junior: Ohh! Larry: This is me and the bull. Jimmy, Jerry and Junior: Ahh! Larry: This is me and the bull and... I think that's the bull's cousin. He's a cebu! Archibald: Hold it! You call this a multimedia event? This is a slide projector and a bed sheet! And what on earth is a cebu, anyway? Larry: It's kind of like a cow. See? Archibald: Yes. Well, very good. This could be interesting. Carry on! Larry: Cebu! Sing it with me! Cebu! Jimmy, Jerry and Junior: Cebu! Larry: Boy is riding with cebu Jimmy, Jerry and Junior: Boy is riding with cebu Larry: Into town in his canoe Jimmy, Jerry and Junior: Into town in his canoe Larry: Sick cebu is rowing and sneezing. Achoo moo moo, achoo moo moo, achoo moo moo, achoo moo moo moo moo Jimmy, Jerry and Junior: Achoo moo moo, achoo moo moo, achoo moo moo, achoo moo moo, achoo moo moo, achoo moo moo moo moo Larry: Hippo chewing on bamboo Jimmy, Jerry and Junior: Hippo chewing on bamboo Larry: Can't see boy and three cebu Jimmy, Jerry and Junior: Can't see boy and three cebu Larry: Sad cebu is rowing and crying. Boo-hoo moo moo, boo-hoo moo moo, boo-hoo moo moo, boo-hoo moo moo moo moo Jimmy, Jerry and Junior: Boo-hoo moo moo, boo-hoo moo moo, boo-hoo moo moo, boo-hoo moo moo, boo-hoo moo moo, boo-hoo moo moo, boo-hoo moo moo Larry: Cebu! Jimmy, Jerry and Junior: Cebu! Larry: Cebu! Jimmy, Jerry and Junior: Cebu! Achoo moo moo, boo-hoo moo moo, boo-hoo moo moo, achoo moo moo, achoo moo moo, boo-hoo moo moo, cebu! Larry: Hippo seen by mute cebu Jimmy, Jerry and Junior: Hippo seen by mute cebu Larry: Tries to tell the other two Jimmy, Jerry and Junior: Tries to tell the other two Larry: Mute cebu is waving and grunting. Mmm-hmm mmm mmm, mmm-hmm mmm mmm, mmm-hmm mmm mmm, mmm-hmm mmm mmm, mmm-hmm mmm mmm mmm mmm Jimmy, Jerry and Junior: Mmm-hmm mmm mmm, mmm-hmm mmm mmm, mmm-hmm mmm mmm, mmm-hmm mmm mmm mmm Larry: Uh-oh. Archibald: Wait! What happens next? Larry: Um... Archibald: Does the hippo see them? Is the poor mute cebu successful in communicating the imminent danger to the other passengers? Is the boy injured? Why is the sad cebu sad? Is the canoe wood or aluminum? Larry: Oh look! There's me and Bob at sea world! Oh, wow. Jimmy, Jerry and Junior: Ohh! Larry: Forgot about that one. There's me and that bull again. Archibald: You can't just start a song and leave it hanging like that! You know, I've come to expect a lot more from you. This is quite disappointing! I'm going to have to speak to Bob about this. Larry: Oh look, a cebu! Cebu! Jimmy, Jerry and Junior: Cebu! Larry: No, wait... That's a water buffalo. Jimmy, Jerry and Junior: No more song about cebu! Need another verse or two! Audience is standing and leaving, bye-bye moo, bye-bye moo, bye-bye moo, bye-bye moo, bye-bye moo moo moo moo Jimmy: I want my money back! Jerry: Yeah, that'd be... That'd be good. Trivia *This is the 7th Silly Song to be written by Mike Nawrocki. *This Silly Song has been used several time in Chuck E. Cheese's It first appeared on the Just for Kids Show which played April through June of 2000. then it reappeared on the January 2002 Show which played January through March of 2002. Category:Pages needing attention Category:Silly Songs Category:Josh And The Big Wall Category:Heroes Of The Bible! Category:The End Of Silliness Category:The Ultimate Silly Song Countdown Category:If I Sang A Silly Song Category:Junior's Favorite Stories Category:Englishman with an Omelet